Sunkissed
by The Gun Specialist
Summary: "I was Shadow Kissed, while he was Sun Kissed. He was popular and I was an outcast. He was a great athlete and I was an indoor bookworm. I was gloomy and he was always optimistic about everything. But even though we were opposites, we were best friends. Well, until High School. Now, life is a hell hole because of him in it." NaruHina NaruSaku AU Story.


**G.S. NOEL: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY VAMPIRE CAVEN MUHAHAHAHA-**_No. **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. A GENIUS OUT THERE IN JAPAN DOES.** **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Fuck.

I bit my lip, extracting blood from my lip as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My pale face had been bruised, a_gain. _The third time this week. It burned, and every time I touched it, I swear it changed colors. I heard a knock from the door, and groaned, twisted the cap of the faucet, letting the cold water drown out the knocking.

I was in the Girl's Bathroom. At school. During Fifth Period. Yup, I was missing Orochimaru-Sensei's Classes. Which was why I didn't give a damn.

"Sakura? Are you in there? _Sakura_? You don't have to stay in there for this long, I've got my Makeup bag with me." I heard my best friend, Ino's voice from the other side. I gritted my teeth and wanted to drown myself in the cold water in the sink. This was _so _not the time for her to blurt out that I looked like shit.

"Sakura, I am missing Anko-Sensei's Class for this shit. If I'm caught, I'll never be able to walk like I usually do anymore! So, open the door already!" Groaning, I limped over to the door, unlocking it, and giving her the Scowl of a life time.

Yea, I was pissed.

"Sakura!" Her blue eyes lit up like the light bulb in the dark Janitor's closet and her arms wrapped around my torso, bringing me closer to her. "I was so worried! I thought that you wouldn't answer!" I could feel her voice break off a little, and I just kept my hands at my side. My fingers curled into my palms creating a fist.

I _shouldn't_ have answered.

"Well, I was so worried about how my face looked, and I didn't want to put your Makeup job from this morning to shame." I joked dryly, pulling away from her. I looked her in the eyes, and I could see some tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, you have the worst sense of humor. What Ami and Hinata did to you was horrible. Surprisingly enough that it was Hinata that actually did this to you. I had to use my tracker that I put on you to find you after you ran from the Cafeteria." Ino said, dropping her back on the floor. She moved closer, and her cold fingers touched my cheeks, and they slowly went up the spot above my eye. It was the size of a baseball. But, it wasn't a real baseball that hit me. It was Hinata's fist charmed by Ami.

That _bitch._

"Shit. Sakura you look like pure utter _shit." _Ino said, removing her hands from my face to search for some rubbing alcohol in her small purse. "Wow, thanks Ino. I couldn't have felt any better." I laughed dryly, rubbing my left arm with my shaky right hand. I was scared. That _they _were waiting, watching, and plotting my next accidental attack.

OK, let me recap and explain.

My name is Sakura Haruno. Typical teenage girl with unusual long pink hair and green eyes. I'm fourteen and in the tenth grade. Yeah, the youngest in my class because I skipped a grade. I guess that none of you know what's going on here. Five words.

High School is a _bitch._

"OK, Sakura, don't freak. I'm just gonna put some rubbing alcohol on that cut of yours. It'll only take a minute to dehydrate those tissues around the wound." Ino said calmly, taking out some white gauze.

I whined and pulled away from her and pressed my back to the door. My pupils shrunk and I gulped. "No. Ino, _no_, it's gonna hurt." I said, cautiously. Ino grumbled under her breath, curling an arm around my neck, holding me in a headlock.

"Stay still, Sakura. It's not gonna hurt. It's gonna sting." She said, pressing the gauze to my cheeks first. I took in a shaky breath, closing my eyes.

"It's hurts like _hell_." I complained.

"Sure, it does."

"You're such a liar Ino. It doesn't _sting._ It fucking _burns_!" I whined, when I started to feel the pain of rubbing alcohol on my forehead, my temple, my nose, and my cheeks. My long pink hair was pulled back and away from my flushed face. If High School was going to be this hard, then I shouldn't have moved up two grades. My knuckles turned white. The rubbing alcohol made me feel like my face was melting. I wasn't exaggerating or anything. It felt like someone had thrown pure acid in my face.

"_Deivė pasigailėk. _Sakura, stop squirming! Of course it's only gonna sting, quit being such a Crybaby about it! Damn, your forehead is so damn huge!" Ino pressed the cloth to my forehead even harder, and I started to even cry. Well, not because of the pain, it was because what Ino said was true. Especially the part about my forehead being_ huge_.

"It's huge isn't it!" I wailed. I could tell that Ino was a a second away form slapping me across the face,

"It's been a month since you transferred here, Sakura. Don't give in to them so easily. Ami's just jealous that you're like a legend. And, Hinata's just pissed because her boyfriend stopped paying attention to her and wants to take it all out on you." I felt like I was getting nauseous with this headache that I was getting, and wanted to gag.

"He probably realized that her boobs were fake." I said blankly, feeling the burning sensation subsiding. Ino laughed hard, pulling the cloth away from my face, and quickly taking out her wand and with a wave of her wand, put a simple spell on me to heal the wound.

"At least that was funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"You're so optimistic, Sakura."

I looked at her wand with twitching eyes, and looked back up at her.

"Couldn't you have just used magic to heal my bruise instead of using that alcohol. Do you hate me that much?" I croaked, wincing as Ino flicked a finger at my bruise. Ino sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes were now confused and frustrated, and her red lips were pressed in a firm line.

"You know that I'm bad at healing. But, you're the best healer here. Why couldn't _you _do it?" Ino asked. I was blessed by Goddess and inherited my mother's healing powers, but everyone knows that, unfortunately. Many thought that healing was hard, but to me it came easily.

Ino was the first and only friend that I had in Konoha High School. She was always by my side since we were little, and was like a big sister to me. After my parents were killed, she would always visit me.

"I didn't _want _to use _magic._ Dammit, I want to be _normal." _I growled, and started to chew the inside of my cheek in frustration Ino sighed, and rubbed her temple. She stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips. Oh no. Here we go again, I could already see it coming.

"Sakura Haruno. You are the legendary Witch from Konoha, the Leaf Village. You have _legendary _powers, that are pure and can fix a_nything. _Everyone wants your life Sakura. Everyone wants to be _you! You _can't be _normal!" _I could already feel the annoyed vibes escaping from Ino. I mused at this.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want to fucking _hear _it right now."

"Ugh! You never listen to me~!"

"Heal yourself."

"But-"

"Sakura."

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it. Sheesh."

I glared at her, taking out my wand. "Nag much?" I sneered at her, seeing the playful glint in her eyes. Ino smirked. "Bitch much?"

"Point taken into consideration." I could see her smile at me once I said that. I stuck out my tongue out at her, slowly turning my head to see myself in the mirror. I didn't look that_ bad _anymore. At least the bruises weren't _that _visible and I now had a smile on my face. I raised my wand, witch had secret ruins that no one could read and Sakura Blossoms carved on it. I stared at it with big eyes. It was a while since I last used it. Mostly since I had decided that magic wasn't my thing. But, it was impossible to forget, everywhere I went, it was always by my side. Throwing away my past and culture wouldn't be easy to do.

OK. What if I was fourteen years old, In tenth grade, without any parents. So, maybe I was a Witch with Legendary Powers that went beyond imagination and reality. So what, if I was the daughter and the Successor of Etsuko, the High Priestess that could heal anything, and even the darkness of others. I was also the daughter and Successor of the Evil Wizard, Koichi, who had killed his wife with his amazing Magic control. He had destroyed the five nations, and killed many innocent people. It didn't change who I was. It wasn't a big deal.

I felt my stomach churn at the thought of my father's name. He had loved power. He wanted to consume it all. He wanted my _Mum's _power for himself. But, she knew that he would use it for evil purposes. It wasn't like he was an evil man from the start. He was so lovable, smart, and had dry humor. Which I had inherited. But, what made him so twisted and evil was a mystery to even me. But he was dead now. After mother had quickly placed a spell before she had died, to bind his soul to hers, even in death.

So maybe I was the successor of them both, the only one out of my three siblings who had actually inherited my parents strength, mind, magic, and intelligence.

But, I wanted to be a normal human being like my neighbors. At least they didn't have to deal with their little brothers making buckets of water appear out of no where, and creating rain clouds that hovered my head 24/7. I _hated _using magic.

But, right now, I hated High School even more.

* * *

"The enemy uses fire based attacks and attacks you with a level 4 fire attack, what type of magic can you use to counter it?" Kakashi-Sensei jabbed his finger at the horrible looking drawing on the board as he tried to teach us how to use tactics. No one paid attention accept for a few smart ass students, and I just sat there, bored out of my mind.

Why was I stuck in a room with annoying lazy morons? Why didn't they just go ahead and promote me anyway?

Oh, that's right. Because I was _fourteen. _Unfortunately, promotion to become a true recognized Witch is when you become eighteen. Four more painful years.

"Since you're looking so arrogant today, why don't you give it a go, Sasuke?" Kakashi gave a small nod to Sasuke, who was looking as bored as I was. He was the number one, ranked, hottest guy at Konoha High. With black slick duck-ass hair, and onyx eyes that could cut through the soul of any girl who wanted a mysterious romance. Did I mention that he was probably Emo? But, taken by Ami.

That _bitch._

He grunted, and slouched in his chair. "A water based Spell/Jutsu can cancel it out. Since water can distinguish out the flames." He snorted, leaning his cheek against his right fist. I almost scoffed, but rolled my eyes. This guy was _so _arrogant. I mean, no duh. Of course water puts out fire. Everyone knows that from experience. It's not like you created a new spell that could ward off evil or anything.

"But, there is another solution, Sasuke. Even Naruto could have thought of the answer that you gave." Kakashi said, disappointed in one of his prized students.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled out, most likely hearing what Kakashi Sensei had blurted out. His sun kissed blonde spiky bangs were in his eyes, and his blue eyes, more gorgeous than Sasuke's and more blue than Ino's always seemed to hold me captive. He was ranked the second hottest. But, to me, he would always be my number one. He used to be until Hinata asked him out, and then popularity changed him. He transferred here and stopped hanging out with me, and then he stopped talking to me completely. When I transferred to Konoha High School, he hadn't even acknowledged me as a friend. Just as an annoying girl in the Moon Class. Unfortunately, he was taken by Hinata Hyuga. Who was currently sitting on his lap, blushing at being the main center of attention by the whole class.

That fake _bitch._

I remembered the bruise that was on my forehead an hour ago, and I could remember how Ino had forced me to heal it. He he, Ino could be _so _persuasive when it came to my looks.

"Oh, you were here, Naruto? You were so quiet that I thought you hadn't shown up for class. Hi." Kakashi greeted with a wave and a small smile. Naruto flared at this, baring his teeth.

"What the _fuck! _You didn't acknowledge me at all, you scarecrow bastard?!"

"Oh no, I'm hurt."

"You better be-" I laughed dryly, at Naruto's antics. This kid never changed since we were kids.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Now moving on, Sakura, why don't you answer my question?" I stopped laughing to myself and gaped at Kakashi. Kakashi was trying hard not to laugh at my expression, but I could tell that he was dying inside.

_Fuck you, _Kakashi-Sensei.

I froze up and could feel all the fiber in my being disappear. No, not now, not today. Not with everyone here. I didn't want to talk, especially not in front of the people who wanted to break my neck not so long ago.

_Fuck._

My hands started shaking and I started feeling anxious with all the stares that I was getting.

Oh goddess. I couldn't do it.

"Come on, Sakura. We don't have all day."

"Yeah, Sakura. You Smart ass, say something."

"She thinks that she's better than us, huh?"

I started to chew on the insides of my cheek, a bad habit of mines. If I didn't answer, the treatment that I would get would be even worse. I wanted to bang my head on the desk and knock myself unconscious.

"Ah, come on, g-guys. S-Sakura-San is our friend and we have to s-support her." I could hear Hinata stutter from behind me. My eyes widened in shock.

Ami smirked at me, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Even after what she did to you, you still want to support her?" She pretended to ask in disbelief. My lips were pressed firmly in a line, and I narrowed my green emerald eyes at the ceiling.

They were trying to _intimidate _me. Oh _hell _no.

"Hinata-Chan, you don't have to be _that _nice. But, it's great that you're supporting others even if it's for ungrateful people like _her._" I could hear Naruto say to Hinata from the back. My blood ran cold and I tried not to start screaming out curses at Hinata and Ami. They knew that Naruto and I used to be the best of friends, and now Hinata wanted to rub it in.

With the bruise she gave me, it was like rubbing salt in the wound.

And throwing acid in my face.

I cleared my throat and sat up straight, and I could already feel the negative energy that so many people were emitting. "Um, well the thing about using a water spell is that it would most likely be ineffective. As you just heard Kakashi-Sensei say, the enemy had used a level 4 type fire spell. Just using a naive rookie spell like a level 1, 2, 3, or even 4 type water spell would be ineffective. You wouldn't be able to stop the attack, and you'd be screwed. The best way to avoid the attack is by using a spell that controls time, to either delay the spell, or transfer it into a different time or dimension. For example, the spell, _**laiko tarpas**. _Which makes the spell that the enemy fired a failure and delays it." I finished feeling beads of sweat roll down my forehead. My mouth was dry, with how much I had spoken, without even gulping for air, and my temple throbbed.

Snicker.

_Fuck. _Did I say something incoherent? The pencil in my right hand snapped in half, and I clenched my jaw.

"She _thought _that dimensional spells were real." A random boy jested, in the back of the classroom. My eyebrows knotted together, and I bowed me head. But these kinds of spells _were _real. Why would I make up anything like this? After all, I had been there to witness it.

"Dimensional spells are imaginary. They don't exist." Sasuke said, with his low and bored tone. Sighing in annoyance, he laid his head on his desk. I almost let out a groan. Even the rumored Genius boy didn't even believe me.

Lee's hand shot up and Kakashi nodded at him. "Sakura-San is right!" He said zestfully. I smiled comfortably at Lee's support. At least someone was there to agree with me.

"_Lee!_ What the_ hell_? Don't agree with _her_, she's _wrong_!" Ami yelled out disapprovingly. Lee shrugged and I sneered at her, ready to pounce at rip off that wig of hers.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, smiling a little at the Class' reaction. "Actually, believe it or not, Sakura and Lee are right. Dimensional spells did and do exist. Well expected answer Sakura, I could never expect less." I felt a warmth start to bubble inside me. Thank goddess! I was right, and Kakashi-Sensei approved my theory. I smirked mockingly at the dumbfounded looks on their faces. I smiled at Lee and he smiled back at me with approval.

"But, _how_?" Ami, _that Smart Ass_, asked.

Kakashi gave her a one eye smile. "Koichi Haruno, that's how. I'm sure that you've hear of him." He said. strumming his fingers on the table. Ami nodded, and so did the rest of the students. I continued to chew on the insides of my cheeks, and I bowed my head, pretending to be jotting down some notes.

"Yeah, the one said to have destroyed the five nations. He was an evil Wizard, because he killed so many of the innocent." Ami smirked a little, and I felt intimidated. For sure, the part of me being the daughter of that horrible man was going to come up.

"Sakura here, was a victim of the attack. While you all were probably being shipped away to a safer destination, she had witnessed it. It had killed her for a couple of minutes, and she had come back to life. After the good in Koichi had taken control and sent the deadly spell to another dimension. Saving Sakura's life in the process." Kakashi explained.

He was wrong.

The good in my father did help save me and some other survivors, but the one who had truly created the Dimensional Spell was me. But that was an SS Class secret. Only me, the teachers, and the Principle knew of me saving the world. The students were fucking damn _clueless._

"Wow." Was what had escaped form everyone's mouth. I subsided my dry thoughts and let my green eyes drift of to the sun smiling down at us.

"So she's dead."

"A zombie?"

"Dead girl."

"If she's a Zombie she probably stinks and reeks like shit."

Kakashi sweat dropped, and I wanted to throw the nearest textbook at him. The idiot! Who told him to go off and reveal that I had died once. Now, people would remember me as the dead girl from the Moon Class.

Kakashi gave me and apologetic grin, and I sighed, shrugging it off. The bell rang, and everyone jumped out of their seats, excited for Gym. Me being the slowest sloth there, was the last one to exit the classroom.

I tried to squeeze through the doorway, but a hand quickly reached out shoving my shoulder and pushing me onto the hard cold ground. My books flew out of my arms and gave a loud _bam, _after landing on the ground. My mouth twitched as I watched in anger as Ami sneered at me. "Move it, Dead Bitch." Ami's laughter was loud and booming. Smirking from my position, I stuck up the middle finger so she could get a clear and front row seat look at it. I snickered when I saw her scrunch up her face, and it was easy to tell that she was pissed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and stormed out of the Classroom.

I heard papers being shuffled. "Come on, Sakura. I've got my next class coming in." He said in a rush to get prepared. I looked up and sighed, quickly sitting up and gathering my books. Giving Kakashi a fleeting look, I waved. Kakashi waved back. "Sorry about Class today." He said simply. I put on the best fake smile I could and nodded. "It's alright. I'm used to it." I said in a small voice.

Walking into the empty Hallway, I was starting to get anxious with every step. I could go off and read my Parent's Journals to pass the time. If Gai-Sensei didn't force me to run today. I finally got to my locker, and I wasn't surprised to see my locker vandalized.

Heh. Dead Bitch was written out in bold with skeletons and dead roses. Alright, this name was starting to suit me more and more. They were finally paying attentionn to me and not labeling me as _her _anymore.

I took in a deep breath and placed the palm of my hand over the bold words on my locker, and I closed my eyes. "**_O Deivė aš tau mano vardą, Sakura Haruno, kurie yra susiję su jumis kaip savo Gelbėtoją. Prašome suteikti man šią galimybę įrodyti, kad tavo vertas savo palaiminimus._**" I whispered out quickly. The magical warmth that pumped through my veins made me smile and I could imagine myself glowing brightly and flying on a poofy comfortable cloud. I was reluctant to let go and disconnect myself from my goddess. Removing my hand slowly, I smiled to see the name imprinted on the locker was no longer Dead Bitch. But, that didn't mean that they were going to get away with what they did to my locker.

This _Dead Bitch _wasn't gonna accept the shitty treatment that she was getting. Nope, if they wanted me to retaliate, I was gonna.

I wasn't some Dead Bitch just because I had died once. I sighed as my haunting memories of that day start to resurface. I was Sakura Haruno, a fourteen year old pink haired girl. A witch with legendary Powers beyond imagination and reality. I hated magic because of the way it made me feel inside. I had escaped death, and I was Shadow Kissed.

* * *

**Translation: **

_**O deivė aš tau mano vardą, Sakura Haruno, kurie yra susiję su jumis kaip savo Gelbėtoją.Prašome suteikti man šią galimybę įrodyti, kad tavo vertas savo palaiminimus.**_= Oh goddess I give you my name, Sakura Haruno, that is bound to you as my Savior. Please give me this chance to prove thy worthy of your blessings.

___Deivė pasigailėk=_ Goddess have mercy.

**_laiko__ tarpas_**= Time lapse

* * *

**G.S. NOEL: YES! I'M DONE! **

**SAKURA: WHY IS THIS A FANFIC ABOUT MAGIC?**

**G.S. NOEL: PSSH. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO QUESTION MY IMAGINATION.**

**SAKURA: Right~.**

**G.S. NOEL: R&R!**


End file.
